


The Futa and the Succubus

by tinklytea



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Swallowing, Titfuck, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinklytea/pseuds/tinklytea
Summary: YEARS ago, someone requested that I write this script, so that she could perform it with a friend of hers. From what I know, the person who requested it did record all of her parts, but the other person never got around to recording hers, so this script is forever unfilled. :')
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Futa and the Succubus

[FF4A] The Futa and the Succubus [futanari][blowjob][titfuck][swallowing]

SUCCUBUS:  
Wakey-wakey, sweetie. Your personal succubus is here.

FUTANARI:  
(muffled sounds)

SUCCUBUS:  
Oh, sorry, I seem to have my hand over your mouth. Silly me. But I couldn't have you screaming as soon as you woke up.

FUTANARI:  
(more muffled sounds)

SUCCUBUS:  
It's the horns, isn't it? Or maybe the wings? The tail? The glowing eyes? I know I look a little... imposing, but really, I'm just a big softie. And I'm here to be your new best friend.

FUTANARI:  
(muffled sounds)

SUCCUBUS:  
You know I can use telepathy to read your mind, right? You don't actually need to speak. But I guess humans are a little weird about that... alright, I'll take my hand off your mouth, but try to keep it down will you?

FUTANARI:  
(gasp of breath) Am I dreaming? I really hope I'm dreaming. And what the fuck is a succubus doing in MY BED?! And can you get off me?!

SUCCUBUS:  
Hmm, give me a minute to think... mmmm... no. I really like being on top. And no, sweetie, you're not dreaming... though I do like to think I can be the girl of your dreams... [cheesy laughter]... OK, you're not buying it, are you? [sigh]

FUTANARI:  
If you're a succubus, does that mean you're going to steal my soul?

SUCCUBUS:  
Steal your... oh, no, sweetie, of course not. I'm here for purely selfless and innocent reasons! Of course, if, in the future, you were to hypothetically crave the pleasure I bring you... and you craved it so much that you summoned me to satisfy your carnal desires, well... maybe then, we could talk about your soul. But tonight, no. Tonight, I'm just here to help.

FUTANARI:  
Help me with what?! I don't need your help!

SUCCUBUS:  
Oh, but you do. After all, I couldn't help but notice that a lovely, charming, and beautiful young woman such as yourself just isn't getting the sort of appreciation -- of the physical kind -- that you deserve.

FUTANARI:  
I'm getting appreciated just fine!

SUCCUBUS:  
[giggling] Oh, sweetie, you can't lie to me... I can read your mind, remember? I know you have a little something that's holding you back from being truly happy. Well... [giggling] I guess it's not so little. In fact... I think I feel something very large and hard poking my innocent little bottom right now.

FUTANARI:  
I don't... I don't know what you're talking about!

SUCCUBUS:  
Shhh, it's OK, honey. It's nothing to be ashamed of. You're a very lovely young woman who just has something that's... a little extra. [giggle] Well... if what my hand is telling me is any indication...

FUTANARI:  
[gasps of pleasure]

SUCCUBUS:  
It's a LOT extra.

FUTANARI:  
[gasping] You're touching... you're touching my...

SUCCUBUS:  
Mm-hmm. And it's a very nice one, I think.

FUTANARI:  
No one's ever touched my...

SUCCUBUS:  
I know, sweetie, I know. You've had it pretty hard, haven't you? Always having to hide this like it's a shameful secret, never being able to tell anyone. But it's alright now.

FUTANARI:  
Ah! Don't... don't rub it so much!

SUCCUBUS:  
Oh, but I want to do more that rub it, my dear sweet girl. So much more. I want to give you the appreciation you deserve.

FUTANARI:  
[moaning] I don't... I don't know...

SUCCUBUS:  
I want to take SUCH good care of your penis, honey. I'm going to bring you pleasures you've only thought about in your most secret, most private fantasies... but only if you let me. Will you, sweetie? Will you let me satisfy your ever desire?

FUTANARI:  
I... I don't... I don't know if I should...

SUCCUBUS:  
Do you know what's the first thing I want to do to your big, hard, aching penis? I want to take it into my mouth.

FUTANARI:  
Oh my... oh my gosh...

SUCCUBUS:  
No one else has ever touched it, have they? No one else has ever sucked it. But I will. I'm going to suck it, and lick it, and run my tongue over every sensitive spot you have.

FUTANARI:  
[moaning, so much moaning]

SUCCUBUS:  
I'm going to run my tongue around the head, and tease that sensitive rim. I'm going to make sure the head of your cock is completely coated in my saliva. Your tip is going to feel so warm and comfortable in my mouth. Can you imagine it? Can you imagine how warm and wet and perfect my mouth is going to feel around you?

FUTANARI:  
[groaning and whimpering] I... I can... I can imagine it.

SUCCUBUS:  
Then I'm going to tease the slit. I'm going to run my tongue up and down that tiny little slit, until I can taste your precum leaking for me. And when that happens, I'm going to give such a happy little moan of pleasure at that first taste of precum. Have you ever had someone moan around your cock, sweetie?

FUTANARI:  
N-no... I've never...

SUCCUBUS:  
The vibration is going to travel all the way inside you. It's going to feel so good. You're going to arch your back from the pleasure, which will just make you shove your cock into my mouth. I'll give a little squeal of surprise -- well, even though I was really expecting it all along -- as you force me to take you deeper.

FUTANARI:  
Oh fuuuck. That is... that is so hot.

SUCCUBUS:  
You don't have to be shy about it. I can take you alllll the way down... to the base. You're going to feel my lips wrapped tightly around the base of your cock. You're going to feel my mouth and tongue and throat all working you over and over again. Just sucking, and sucking, and sucking...

FUTANARI:  
Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh...

SUCCUBUS:  
And I'm not going to stop, sweetie. I'm not going to stop sucking you. I'm going to keep going until you give me your cum. I want you to spurt it all for me. I want you to make a mess in my mouth. But after you do, I'm not going to swallow it just yet.

FUTANARI:  
[gasping heavily] You're... you're not?

SUCCUBUS:  
I'm going to crawl back up, and put my mouth right next to your ear, like I'm going to whisper something to you. And then... then I'm going to swallow. You're going to hear me take all your cum down my sweet, little throat.

FUTANARI:  
Oh fuuuuucccckkk.

SUCCUBUS:  
But I can only do that if you give me permission, sweetie. So, let me ask you again... are you going to give me permission?

FUTANARI:  
YES. Yes, please. Suck me off. I need it.

SUCCUBUS:  
Oh, good girl. You made the right choice... [wet sloppy sucking noises begin]

FUTANARI:  
Oh fuuuuuck, that... that feels so good. Your tongue is... your tongue is everywhere. [heavy groaning]

SUCCUBUS:  
Mm-hmm~ [yay, more sucking]

FUTANARI:  
[more groaning >_>]

SUCCUBUS:  
Oh, don't cum yet, honey. I just realized... you like tit-fucking too, don't you?

FUTANARI:  
How... how did you...?

SUCCUBUS:  
[giggling] I can read your mind, remember? Just relax... I'm going to take these big, heavy breasts and... wrap them around you...

FUTANARI:  
Ohhhhhh [groan of pleasure]

SUCCUBUS:  
Do you like that? Does it feel good to have your cock squeezed between my tits? Do you like how I smother it in my cleavage?

FUTANARI:  
Oh yes. Yes, it feels so good.

SUCCUBUS:  
It's OK if you want to thrust yourself in there, sweetie. My tits can take it. These big, soft breasts can take whatever you have to give. Just thrust into them and let me milk your cum out of you with my tits.

FUTANARI:  
[groaning in pleasure as she thrusts]

SUCCUBUS:  
Oh, I can see the head of your cock peeking out above my cleavage... do you think I should take it in my mouth? Do you think I should suck you while your cock is trapped in my cleavage? 

FUTANARI:  
YES! Please!

SUCCUBUS:  
Mmm... [sucking noises]

FUTANARI:  
Ohh... oh my gosh, that feels so good. Having... having your mouth and your tits on me... ohhh fuuuuuck...

SUCCUBUS:  
Are you getting close, honey? That's it... just fuck yourself into my tits. They're not going to let you go, sweetie. They're not going to let you go until you cum for them. They're going to keep squeezing and smothering your cock until you cum for me.

FUTANARI:  
I'm getting close... I'm getting so close...

SUCCUBUS:  
That's it, baby... I'm going to take your tip in my mouth again. Just let it all out for me. Just let it all out in my mouth... [sucking]

FUTANARI:  
[groaning] I'm gonna cum... I'm... I'm gonna cum... ohhhh...!

FUTANARI:  
[loud groaning and whimpering :3]

SUCCUBUS:  
Mmm! Mm-hmm. [more sucking]

FUTANARI:  
Noo... no, it's too sensitive! Stooooop...!

SUCCUBUS:  
[slowly pulls off]

SUCCUBUS:  
[talking with mouth full of spunk] You came so much for me!

FUTANARI:  
Yeah... yeah I did... [pause] Wait, what are you... are you really going to swallow right next to my ear?

SUCCUBUS:  
Mm-hmm...

SUCCUBUS:  
[very audible gulping noises]

FUTANARI:  
Oh my gooooosh...

SUCCUBUS:  
You taste amazing. 

FUTANARI:  
Ah! Don't lick my ear!

SUCCUBUS:  
[giggling] Well, looks like your poor penis needs some time to recover before we can do anything else.

FUTANARI:  
"Anything"... you want to do MORE?

SUCCUBUS:  
Of course. We have all night ahead of us, sweetie... and I really want to feel you inside me.

FUTANARI:  
I... I don't know if I...

SUCCUBUS:  
Shhh, just relax. We'll take it slow. But believe me, before the morning comes, I'm going to make you VERY happy that you have a cock. [giggling] But first... have you ever had anyone kiss and lick your neck...?

FUTANARI:  
No, I... ah! [groans of pleasure]


End file.
